elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rise in the East
and Adelaisa Vendicci as a Follower | type = Miscellaneous }} The East Empire Company had trading offices both in Solitude and in Windhelm, but now they are having difficulties maintaining their presence in Windhelm because it is being harassed by a group of pirates called the Blood Horkers. Orthus Endario, the leader of the East Empire Company office in Windhelm wants to shut them down so he can be back in business. Objectives * Steal Suvaris Atheron's logbook * Give the logbook to Orthus * Talk to Stig Salt-Plank * Report back to Orthus * Depart for Japhet's Folly * Talk to Adelaisa * Kill Haldyn * Talk to Adelaisa * Report back to Orthus Walkthrough send explosive arrows to bombard the island]]The first objective is to steal the log book that the Shatter-Shields keep in their office right next door to the East Empire Company office. The entrance is normally locked with a master-level lock. For those struggling to pick it, head over to the Clan Shatter-Shield house inside Windhelm and pickpocket the key from Torbjorn Shatter-Shield. The book is located in the back left corner of their office behind a larger open book. Because of its location behind a small wall it is easily grabbed in sneak. After obtaining this log book take it back to the East Empire Company's warehouse office. As it turns out the Shatter-Shields have been employing a pirate group in order to dominate trade. The East Empire Company will then send you to Dawnstar's Inn to find out where the pirates make port. There, speak to Stig Salt-Plank. You are given the option to either bribe or brawl for the location. (An easier solution is by sneaking, searching his inventory and reading the Blood Horker's Note in his pocket.) After learning the location of the hideout of the Blood Horker pirates, called Japhet's Folly, an East Empire agent, Adelaisa Vendicci, will order you to lead the East Empire Company's assault on the island and slay their magician. Once your ship arrives at the hideout, jump across the gaps in the ice floe, heading south until a small stone tower can be seen in the mists. To the left (east) are the Blood Horker docks. Ahead of you is a Sea Cave, where you can make a stealthy infiltration into Japhet’s Folly. Enter the Sea Cave and eventually you will reach Japhet’s Folly Tower. At the top of the tower, the Blood Horker's mage leader, Haldyn, can be found. He is a powerful magician who wields Lightning Bolts and Fast Healing. Anti-shock potions and shock-resistant enchanted apparel can be very helpful, as well as Magicka-draining weapons. Especially useful can be the Staff of Magnus which can drain Haldyn's magicka to the point where he becomes harmless. Or if your sneak is high enough, you can just walk up and backstab him since he has no allies nearby and he's in a dead-end room. after the bombardment]] In Haldyn's room there is a chest with gold, scroll, enchanted items and jewelry. After looting his body you will find Haldyn’s Key which will provide an easy exit from the Japhet’s Folly Tower. At the very bottom of the tower is an expert level door containing Japhet's body and a chest containing leveled loot and also quite a lot of spiderwebs. The East Empire Company is now bombarding the island with some sort of explosive arrows, destroying all the buildings around and killing all the remaining pirates. Make sure you are careful around the explosions, as they can hurl your follower many feet into the air! Head northeast through the ruined harbor structures to your boat, where Adelaisa awaits. She explains that the bombardment came just after Haldyn died, as the fog he conjured disappeared along with him. She will ask the player if they are ready to leave. Refuse if you want to explore Japhet’s Folly some more, or agree when you want to return to the ship. Back at the Windhelm Docks, Orthus Endario will be very pleased to hear that the Blood Horkers are no longer a threat and will offer the player a sum of gold. Adelaisa Vendicci is also very impressed with your abilities and would be happy to take some time away from her duties to follow you. Bugs *If Japhet's Folly is visited and Haldyn killed before starting the quest, the quest will "start" (with no description of objectives in quest journal) and the player will be told to "Report back to Adelaisa," however Adelaisa isn't at the dock. If enough time is spent outside the tower, the quest objective "Kill Haldyn" will also come up. The player cannot fast travel from outside the tower. *After killing Haldyn and coming out of the fortress, killing the remaining bandits, and "Report back to Adelaisa" doesn't work, she stays standing and wouldn't respond to the "action" command. A fix for this is to hit Adelaisa once with your fists or a weapon. *Adelaisa will also not respond to you if any enemy is alive outside the fortress. *A bug occurs where you and enemies will appear to be swimming when you walk into a certain spot just past the first gate in front of the fort. You will be making the swimming action and be unable to attack (as will enemies) until you walk out of it. *Your follower(s) will be teleported with you to Japhet's Folly even if you have told them to wait elsewhere. *If you lockpick your way into Orthus' warehouse at the very beginning of the quest, when you talk to him you will be classed as trespassing and will not be able to give him the logbook, therefore preventing the quest from progressing. **If you assult Orthus and lure him out of the warehouse, and bribe the guards for being part of the thieves guild, you can quickly talk to Orthus while he is still outside and be able to continue with the quest. Trivia *After you finish the quest, Orthus says "The East Empire Company is in your debt" even though you don't really gain anything other than props from guards. *It's possible to take out the pirates before talking to Orthus giving you the dialogue option "Those guys? I already burned all their rum!" (a reference to The Pirates of the Caribbean) *An East Empire logo can be seen on the wall after the Office is fixed up roughly 24hrs after finishing the quest, but the logo is reversed from the real one. Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Windhelm Quests